


A Mystery

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a 2012 VinList Picture Prompt Challenge.





	A Mystery

Ah Hell, it was a mystery and would remain a mystery. “Congratulations,” they had said but he had no idea what he was being congratulated for. The chicken scratches on the paper meant nothing to him. Oh they were pretty all right, all the swirls and curls, but it was still just chicken scratches. Maybe he could ask Chris what it said, but that would mean admitting his one weakness and he wasn’t ready to do that…not yet.

  
“Mr. Tanner, Congratulation. Allow me to buy you a drink.”

  
He tucked the missive into his pocket and joined his friend.


End file.
